


Sex; What's so great about it?

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn’t have interest in finding out the things he didn’t understand… well, except for one thing.</p><p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex; What's so great about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave kudos, and comment!

Sherlock Holmes understood many things. He understood all of chemistry, physics, deduction, you know, the important stuff. He also didn’t understand many things, such as why we need to know that the sun goes around the earth, basic human emotions, why people couldn’t just  _ think!  _ The things he did understand about balanced out the things he didn’t understand, and Sherlock didn’t have interest in finding out the things he didn’t understand… well, except for one thing.

 

Sex.

 

Humans, and other animals, are obsessed with it. He knows that it’s how people reproduce which is the main goal of life, yada yada yada. He just didn’t get what was so great about it.

 

Sherlock had tried it with numerous women, different ages, weights, heights, etc, because every scientific experiment needed many varied test subjects, but he had no such luck. He would get bored quickly, really it was a very boring thing to do, and he could never finish. Not with any of them.

 

So he assumed that it must be because they are women, and that he must like men. That’s a thing. So he tried it.

 

Like women, he tried it with numerous men, all different ages, weights, heights, but he didn’t find that interesting, getting bored with them too. It was a little better with men than women, he found. He lasted longer, but he still couldn’t finish.

 

He still was curious though, so he even tried masturbating once.  _ ONCE! _ He stopped about 5 seconds in, not the slightest bit interested in where his hands where and what they were doing.

 

Then Sherlock met John and he felt something, but that was probably just the feeling of someone who wasn’t totally idiotic and that he could respect. At least, that’s what he thought.

 

Then he met Irene Adler, and he felt that something could actually happen.  _ Love was an emotion found on the losing side _ , he knew that, but, still, something about her was different. And even though nothing happened, Sherlock had kinda wanted something, what he didn’t know, but he wanted something to happen. Of course nothing did, her being “beheaded” and all. 

 

And Sherlock thought that was it. The end of his question about sex. He would just never find out.

 

Until John got drunk at the holiday party and kissed Sherlock, at their flat, thank god.

 

“You’re not gay!” Sherlock had admonished.

 

“Not gay, not straight.” John said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling drunkenly. “There is a word for that you know. It’s called being bisexual.”

 

“But, but…” Sherlock for the first time in his life was speechless. “You wouldn’t want me anyway, I’m not going to be able to…” John cuts him off by pulling Sherlock close, their mouths inches away, so close that Sherlock can feel John’s warm breath on his lips and he strangely likes it.

 

“Sherlock,” John practically growls, and Sherlock likes that too, “I love that sexy voice of yours, but  _ stop talking _ .” John says before latching onto the taller man’s lips, kissing him fiercely. And strange enough, Sherlock doesn’t just kiss him back, he likes it.

 

And the farther and farther they go, shedding their clothes, stumbling into the bedroom, finding the essential items, which are still stored in Sherlock’s draw from when he was doing his experiments, John kissing around his body, licking and sucking his cock, then fucking him thoroughly. The farther and farther they go, the more and more Sherlocked liked it. Hell, he loved it, and he would crave for it the next day. And the next and the next. And somehow, even the day after that.

 

Nope, Sherlock Holmes just did not get sex.


End file.
